One Night
by DarkestScars
Summary: Ino and Shika finally get together. Rated M just to be sure.


One shut (shika Ino Love Story)

I had just arrived at the village with my family, after a long trip. After going home and unpacking, I decided to go get some ramen. Everything was going perfectly, that is until I came out of the shop and ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Shika!" I scrammed at him. But he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. He just kept walking as if nothing had happen, as if I didn't exist.

Now, the one thing I hate the most. Is a person pretending I don't exist? So I did what any normal person (_aka __m_e) would do. I ran to catch up with him, and block his way.

"Nara Shikamaru! Know you listen here. You could be: a lazy ass, head in the clouds, irresponsible teammate! But there is one thing that you will do. And that is, that you _are_ going to respect me."I said, jabbing a finger at his chest, to make sure I got my point across. But he just stood there looking down at me for a while, after which he finally said.

"Oh. Sorry, Ino. But did you say something." The smile that had been spreading across my face, as I heard him say sorry, vanishes immediately, and was insted replaced by a frown. I stomped my foot a little, and gave a small scream of desperation as I marched away, whispering profanities to myself. Just when i thought that was the end of it, I heard him say, "So troublesome." And that just made me give another involuntary scream,before marching away completely annoyed.

The next morning I woke-up early, and head down stairs to get some breakfast. I called to me mom as I rounded the corner torts the kitchen. What I saw next thoug, made me stopped dead in my tracks, just wondering if i had stepped into some sort of twilight zone or something.

There in _My_ kitchen. Sitting in_ M__y_ chair. Eating _My _breakfast. Was no other then "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed that I was all ways the last one to find out anything.

"Isn't great, Ino sweetie.Shikamaru was so kind as to come and let you know, that you have a mission today." My mother said. As I sat down next to Shika, and pored myself a blow of cereal.

We just sat there, as my Mom kept a stream of conversation going. I wasn't even paying that much attentionto her, I was more preoccupied on keeping a close watch on Shika instead. I was trying to see what he would do, or more specifically, say. But I immediately realized that even that, cost him trouble. He would just nod or shake his head to whatever my mom was asking him. And more than once, I caught him watching the backyard trees. As if wishing he could be out there. As if noting, would give him more joy, then lying under the trees shade. And knowing Shikamaru, that last statement was probably true.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I hadn't notice that I hadn't touched my cereal at all. It wasn't until Shika stood up, with great difficulty I might say, and announced. "We have to go." That I finally noticed that my cereal was still laying there untouched.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet." I wined at Shika. I gave him my signature, putty lips and sad eyes look. At which he just closed his eyes, as if I gave him a great headache, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out the door.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go Shika. It hurts!" I was trying to pull myself free as I said this.

"So troublesome." Was his only response to my struggling.

"If I am really such a_"__troublesome__"_ person as you say. Then why did you come get me?" I asked, while making a face at him. "Why didn't you just let, Choji, come get me instead?"

"If I had known you were going to be so tiresome today, maybe I would have. But supposed I should have guessed. I mean, it is _you_ after all." He said.

"What is that, spouse to mean anyway?" I was giving him a death glare, just daring him to answer.

"Nevermind." Was all he said, before turning his attention to the clouds. I bet he was more than likely wishing he were one of them.

_"__God, Shikamaru __cloud be such a pain some times."_ I was thinking to myself.

_"__But he is kind of cute when his mad, or bored or just__…__ Oh my god, what am I saying, S__hikamaru Cute? Yeah right.__ I like S__asuke. Sasuke is the guy for me. B__ut then__ why do I get this wired filing__ at the pit of my stomach__ ever__y__ time I__'__m around Shika. Or when his hurt,__ I __feel__ like I__'__m __dying__ inside, just waiting to see if his ok.__"_

_"__Well, that__'__s just__ because he's your__ teammate. Y__ou have to care what happens to him.__"_ Those were the thoughts that were going through my head, before Shikamarus voice interrupted them.

"Ino, are you ok? You seem sort of stressed out. Pulse you look a little out of it." Shikamarus worried voice said. "It wasn't something I said? Was it?"

"No Shika. I just. I hummm… I… you hummm… I don't know. Never mind. I'm ok." I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. He would probably think I was crazy or something.

_"__God__, w__hat is goi__ng on with me?"_ I whispered to myself, as I quicken my pace to put some distance between us.

**Later that Day**

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Choji sat in the sidelines, eating his Bar-BQ potato chips, and watching Shika and Ino train. He was just wondering how long, Asuma Sensei, was going to let this go on when…

"Ok you two, that's enough for today. Why don't you come over here and join Choji for a minute and then your dismissed." Asuma Sensei said.

"Now, the last mission you guys had went great. You accomplished your task in the shorts amount of time possible. Pulse, none of you got seriously hurt. So I have decided to give you some time off. So you can just relax, for the next few days, Ok." It was more like an order, than a question.

"That's great. I get to sleep in late." A not very excited, almost monotone, shikamaru said.

"But Sensei isn't there anything else we can do?" I said. "I mean, are you saying that there aren't any other missions out there we can do."

"No Ino. There are plenty of missions out there." He raised his hand to stop me from interrupting. "But I need you guys well rested for this next Monday. You see, were heading out to the village of waves, for a very important mission. And I really don't want any of you to be exhausted, that all." His said.

"Well, I'll see you three here, next Monday." Asuma Sensei said right before he left.

Nothing much had passed since the beginning of the so called Brake. Well that's not interlay true. Now this might sound crazy, but I was _not_ stocking him, ok. I was just looking out for him. Well, you never know what could happen. He is just so… what's that word mmmm…

_Sleepy_

I mean, all he does is: wake up, eat, go to the tree next to the river, lie down, and watch the clouds, or just sleep. I mean, how can you just sleep. Especially when there's a forest, full of shinobi, out there to get you. Well, not necessarily out to get Shika, but they're still they are out there.

"This is so troublesome. Ino, what are you doing?" I practically jumped when I heard him. I mean, one minute his out there, lying down, being his usual lazy self, and the next, his behind me. "Why have you been fallowing me for the past few days?"

"I… I…I was just… Who says I was fallowing you? For all I know,_ y__ou_ could be the one fallowing, _me_."

"Really, because I'm not the one, waiting outside _your_ house, always a few paces behind you, watching everything you're doing. Pulse, I wasn't the one sitting here, behind this, hummm… bushes, as if I were spaying on someone." Shikamaru said.

_"__Damn it!__ His got me, I should just leave.__"_ I thought.

I tried to make a run for it, but he just used that stupid jutsu of his.

"_Now what a__m I going to do?__"_

"No you don't, Ino. I'm not done with you yet." His said

"So why did you come here anyway?" Shikamaru asked me.

"I… well…hum, you see it just that I... Humm... Oh, no reason just forget it. Can you let go of me now Shika?" Stupid, stupid face. Why is it always getting all red when I'm around him? It's not as if I care what he thinks. Well ok, maybe i do; but that doesn't matter right now.

"Ok. If you want something, you know where I am Ino." His said before letting go.

I was so embarrassed that I just keep looking down at the grass. When I looked up he was all ready lying down in the exact same spot he was a minuet ago.

I wanted to go join him Soooooo Bad. But that would just seem like I'm desperate for attention or something. I wasn't of cores, so there was no way I was going over there to join him. I just had to go home and fine something else to do. Trying to keep my mind off of Shikamaru is going to be harder than I thought.

"Hi Ino! What you doing. hel-lo, earth to Ino." Sakura said waving her hand in front of Inos' face, trying to get her attention.

"Ino…I-no"

I felt some one poke me on the side. "What the hell! Oh, it's just you Sakura." I really wasn't interested in Sakura right now. I had to figure out a way to be with him, and for it not to be weird. With Shikamaru, I mean.

"So, Ino. What are you doing tonight? Because if you're not doing anything. Then, would you like to come to a party I'm having? Sakura said in a happy singy-songy voice.

"Well, I don't know," I stared to say, but got cut off by Sakura again.

"It's a surprise Party for Naruto, and everyone is going to be there. So you have to come." She said, and as soon as I hard everyone, I got an idea. "But if you can't make it, that ok." She add even more cheerfully than before.

"_That just means I will have Sasuke-kun all to myself_."Sakura thought. "Well, see you around Ino pig."

"Wait just a minute, billboard brow. Who said I didn't want to come?" She was about to interrupt me, but I didn't let her. "So, is Shikamaru going to be there?" I just had to ask.

"Well yes. I think? I invited him but he just grunted. So I'm not so sure. Why?"

"Oh. No reason. Well, see you around billboard brow. I have a party to get ready for." I said before heading down my street, to my house.

**Later that Night**

_"__Wow, who would have thought this many people would have shown up for Narutos birthd__ay party."_ I was thinking to myself as I entered Sakuras home.

I had one goal tonight, and I was going to do anything to get I achieve it. I was going to tell Shikamaru, that I was falling in love with him, or that I liked him, or something. Loves way is too big of a word. I would probably shock him to death, if I said Love.

"So there's no time to wasting. I have to find him know before I chicken out." I told myself.

"Hi Ino, great turn out right? Have you seen Sasuke? Sakura asked me.

"Yeah, great party, and no, I haven't seen Sasuke." I said peering over Sakura head, looking for Shikamaru. "Have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Hummmm. Oh yeah, I saw him in the living room. He was making himself comfortable in one of the couches."Sakura said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Thanks Sakura. Hope you find Sasuke." Ino, paying no attention to Sakura, left without saying another word.

_"What up with Ino?__ She so weird. Sh__e should be__ she be looking for Sasuke to__o. Not for Shika?"_Sakura was thinking, as she watched Ino make her way to the living room.

Shika was laying down in one of the sofas. Looking like he wanted to be in his room asleep.

"Hi Shika, what are you doing?" Ino asked as she set down on the same sofas arm rest.

"Nothing, just watching everybody making fools of them self." He said, and he didn't seem to be joking either.

"Oh… ok. Well hummm… listen shika, about the other day. When I was supposedly spaying on you?" I said. Ignoring the look he was giving me. "Well there's some thing I need to tell you." I just couldn't continue. I just looked down at my hands, while trying to get a grip on myself.

"Look at that." Shika said all of a sudden. I look at where he was nodding torts, and saw that it was Sakura and Sasuke. She was trying so hard to get his attention, and he wasn't looking interested at all. I wonder if that's the way I look right know. Here with Shikamaru, I mean.

"Isn't sad, when two people are so right for each other, and they don't even realize it." I couldn't help but blush a little as I looked into Shikamarus eyes when I said this.

"What are you trying to say Ino. That Sakura and Sasuke, are meant to be together? Why, I thought that you were in love Suske?" He looked really puzzled by this.

"I use to be. But now I like someone else. Some that is way better the Sasuke, at least I think he is." I was sure my face was going twenty different shades of red as I said this.

"Oh really, and who might that be?" He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, ummm… why do you care?" I couldn't tell him. What if he rejected me? Then I would be the biggest joke in town. Sure Shikamaru wouldn't say anything, but these things have a way of getting out.

"You're right. Why should I care. I mean, it's not like if it's me or anything. That would just be to idiotic. Right?" He laughed. As if the thought of me liking him, was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why, you think that I'm not good enough for you. That I'm too stupid for you, or something." I couldn't help my voice breaking torts the end. I could feel the tears in my eyes, and I just had to leave. I had to. I couldn't just sit there and cry, in front of everyone.

I got up as fast as I could, and headed for that back door. Not caring what people thought. I just need to get out of there and fast; before the tears won out against my eyes.

I managed to get to the old tree by the lake, before I broke down crying. _"Stupid Ino, w__hat did you think was going to happen. As if he would like you. You, a __dume self-centered bitc__h. Yeah right.__"_ I whispered to myself. "_What were you expectin__g, for him to hold you,__ kiss you, a__nd tell you that he loved you __to,__ Pleas__e, like he would do som__e__thing like that. You__'__re not even that pretty__."_

I didn't hear the slow footsteps as they came up behind me. Or saw the shadow next to me as I sat there, whispering to myself. It wasn't until I hard as small out pull of breath, that I realized, that I wasn't alone. I turned around and came face to face with none other than, Nara Shikamaru.

Needless to say, I freaked. I tried to get up and run but couldn't. I thought that he had used that jutsu of his again, but he hadn't. I was surprise to see that instead, I was in his arms. He was holding me tightly to himself. Needless to say, I froze. I just didn't know what to do.

"Shika, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Oh, well I am. So you can let go of me now." I said, but he paid no attention to my last remarked.

"Why are you so troublesome, Yamanaka Ino?" He said as he exhaled deeply next to my ear.

"Why do you keep coming after me, if I'm so "Troublesome"?" I couldn't help the irritation form my voice as I said this.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself either."

"Oh, Ok." I didn't know what else to say. I mean what is there to say? So I just sat there in his lap, enjoying the way it felt a little too much, I might add. I was afraid that he would realize that I was still there and put me down. So I try to stay a still as possible.

"Ino," Oh here it comes, his going to tell me to get down from his lap.

"Yeah, Shika?" I asked, starting to get up.

"Well, you know. You have the most beautiful face Ino." Oh My God, did he just say, what I think he said. I must be dreaming. I could practically feel my face burning. What do I say? What do I say? come one Ino, say something interesting and claver.

"I…I do?"

Great! That's the best you can come up with. For heaven's sakes,_"I do?" _how pathetic is that. And you didn't even say it, you more like asked it.

He gave me a small smile. "Yes, yes you do."

"Oh…"

God, why I'm I acting like such a geek. Why does he make me so nerves?

"Shikamaru?"

"Mmmm"

"You know, that's the most I've ever heard you say."

"Hum"

"Shika?" I turned around to face him. He had his eyes closed resting his head peacefully against the tree. I guess that he felt me looking, because he open his eyes to stare right into my own.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean, do you really like me? Like, like me like me? You know, like more than just teammates?" I askd. I waited for him to answer, but he just seemed stay silent.

"Oh, it's ok if you don't. I mean, it's not like we could…" Shikamarus lips suddenly pressing against main cut me off. I was so surprised; I didn't know what to do. As the kiss prolonged I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he simultaneously wrapped his own around my waist. I felt him shift under me, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, being pinned down by Shikamarus weight.

I needed some air and I guess he sensed it. He relinquished his hold on my lips, and started to trial small kisses against my jaw line. Making his way to my ear, which he nibbled on a bit, before coming back to the corner of my mouth, and then making his way back up again. I was in heaven and he knew it.

I couldn't take it anymore. I need him, I wanted him, and my got I was going to have him. I grabbed his head and guided he lips to my own once again. He smirked against me lips and moved his hands under my shirt. I did the same, but I was getting tired of being on the bottom, and diced that it was my turn to have some fun. I pushed him down and got on top, gaining total control over him.

I grabbed his hands and put them under my knees, as for him not to be able to move. "It's my turn now." I said deviously. "So don't even think about moving."

I pulled his shirt over his head and was surprised to find a very develop chest, for a guy who professed, that working out was just to troublesome. As I ran my finger nails down his chest, and torts that line of hair; that starts at the bellybutton, and ends you know where, shivers ran thru his entire body.I was ecstatic to see, that I was affecting so much.

I decide to see how far I could take this, before he stopped me. So lean down and kissed him right at the hallow of his neck, and mead a trail to the center of his chest. I could tell that it was getting more difficult for him, as his breathing became more and more irregular by the minute. I smirked right before I kissed his lips. There was a little more aggression this time.

He bites down on my bottom lip and I gasped. He takes this as an opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. He seemed to be getting more desperate. As he sits up, I raped my legs around his waist. He lifted me up again and lays me on the ground, his hands moving around me waist earning him little moans as the time goes by.

I don't really know what time I got home. All I know is that the relationship between Shika and I, was never going to be the same.


End file.
